


Frozen in a Catastrophic Cycle

by aphroditesdove



Series: Oneshots [8]
Category: Bring Me The Horizon
Genre: Jordan falls in love with all the guys, Light Smut, M/M, Me roasting everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphroditesdove/pseuds/aphroditesdove
Summary: Jordan can’t help falling in love with every smiley, quirky guy he meets.





	Frozen in a Catastrophic Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Chatroom by Charly Bliss. I just started listening to them. They’re okay, but Chatroom officially goes hard.

**_narrative_ **

 

Jordan’s biggest weakness is funny guys with little quirks and big hearts. He can’t help it. So it’s just his luck that his best friend Emma’s whole group is full of guys like for that. 

 

Emma introduces him to Oliver first. He’s tall and buff and has God knows how much ink and a quirky little sense of humor that only Jordan seems to be entertained by. One night, Oliver crashes at his place after one of Emma’s ragers, and he’s not quite drunk enough to shield himself with the alcohol excuse. So Jordan climbs into his lap, fists a hand in his hair, and puts his mouth on Oliver’s. Oliver grabs his hips and kisses back. Jordan rides him on the couch, and they both get off that night. 

 

The next morning, Oliver leaves early. They never talk about it, it’s just a blip on a timeline of something strictly platonic for the time being. After Oliver, there’s Lee. 

 

Lee’s the complete opposite of Oliver. Short and soft-spoken, he’s like a teddy bear with a guitar. Jordan immediately takes a liking to him. Lee holds Jordan’s hand when he’s nervous and rests his head on his shoulder and, when they run out of space on Emma’s couch, Lee will sit on his lap. But that’s all it is - small touches and half smiles, sweet like drugstore candy and gone quickly. They maintain their homeostasis of friendly closeness, but Jordan finds himself moving on. And moving on involves Matt Kean.

 

Affectionately known as Vegan, there’s something about his enigmatic nature that makes him attractive to Jordan. They share inside jokes and make fun of Oliver’s clumsy nature, and when it gets cold, Vegan will let Jordan sleep in his bed. And then a young man named Chris enters the picture, and Jordan lets Vegan cry on him because he knows how it feels. The sudden realization of something big and scary that’s been there forever, but never been acknowledged. 

 

Jordan accepts that Vegan’s up against something bigger and scarier than he’s ever known. So he lets him go, but keeps him close, vowing that Vegan won’t have to go through the painful process alone, because it’s ten times worse that way. 

 

And it’s okay that Vegan has his sights set on someone else, because soon, Jordan does too. Matt Nicholls, a family friend of Emma’s, who doesn’t strike Jordan as his type at first. He’s a bit rough around the edges, full sleeves of tattoos and stretched earlobes and a hole under his lip where a lip ring once was. He likes hip hop and grime and makes jokes that Jordan isn’t sure if he’s allowed to think are funny. But under all of it, there’s a side to him that Jordan doesn’t quite see until Emma points it out. 

 

“He’s really a big softie,” she says one day. “I think you bring that out in him. It’s like he doesn’t have to be the tough kid from the north end anymore.”

 

And as soon as Emma says that, Jordan starts picking it up. One morning, he wakes up in Matt’s flat. The bed is cold and empty, so he forces himself to get up and stumbles to the kitchen. He makes himself a cup of tea, and heads to the living room, where Matt is watching football.

 

They don’t acknowledge each other, just sit there in comfortable silence. Jordan rests his head on Matt’s shoulder, and tries to pay attention to the match. The program cuts to commercials. Jordan kisses along Matt’s jawline. 

 

Matt pushes him away with a ‘what the fuck’ expression, and Jordan apologizes. It takes him a while to get over Matt, but he does. Matt can’t help being straight any more than Jordan can help being gay. 

 

New Years rolls around, and Emma throws another party, in usual Emma fashion. Vegan returns with Chris on his arm, the two a sunkissed pink. Jordan’s happy for them, truly. Lee’s been home, visiting his parents, and he comes back with a stamped notebook with notation paper for Jordan. 

 

Jordan gives Lee a hug that nearly crushes him. 

 

Matt gives him a stuffed rat that he bought in Paris, and tells Jordan it looks like him. Jordan laughs and hugs Matt too.

 

Oliver is sat in the back of the room, toying with a wrapped box. Jordan makes his way over to him with a small smile, which Oliver reciprocates. He stands up and gives Jordan the box. It’s a rainbow bracelet with a magnetic clasp. Oliver smiles sheepishly and opens his arms for a hug. 

 

Jordan kisses him instead. 


End file.
